


Giant!Cas Notes: Measurement Calculations

by Whoharps



Series: Giant!Castiel 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoharps/pseuds/Whoharps





	Giant!Cas Notes: Measurement Calculations

  
**Castiel's Measurments**

_(in feet):_

     ~Height: 204.5 | Hand length: 22.5 | Hand Width: 10 | Head Height: 27 | Leg Length: 94.5 | Arm-span: 212

_(in meters):_

     ~Height: 62.3 | Hand length: 6.9 | Hand Width: 3 | Head Height: 8.2 | Leg Length: 28.8 | Arm-span: 64.6

_~Hand Measurements (feet):_

                 Length: 22.5 | Width: 10.125 | Palm Length: 11.25 | Finger Length: 10 | Palm Width: 10

_~Hand Measurements (meters):_

                 Length: 6.9 | Width: 3 | Palm Length: 3.4 | Finger Length: 3 | Palm Width: 3

_~Hand Area:_

228 ft2 | 21.2 m2

_~Palm Area:_

112.5 ft2 | 10.45 m2

_~Weight:_

152 metric tonnes | 167.5 US tons

 

...oOo.oOo.oOo…

**_Height_** : hand length-height ratio

_Hand: longer than the Impala (18 ft)                                   - (216 in)_

**.11(height)=hand length**

                             Hand length: 22.5 ft                                     - _(270 in)_

                             0.11      x          =          270

                                         x          =          270/.11

                                         x          =          2454.5 in

**x          =          204.5 ft**

     **_Head height_** : Height/7.5

                 **7.5(head height)=height**

7.5       x          =          204.5

                                         x          =          204.5/7.5

**x          =          27 ft**

**_Leg Length_** _:_ 3.5(head height)

**3.5(head height)=leg length**

(3.5)    (27)     =          x

                                         94.5     =          x

**x          =          94.5 ft**

**_Arm-Span:_** Height + 5 cm

                 Ratio:

                             72 : 74.68       |           204.5 : x

**x          =          212 ft**

**_Hand Length:_** longer than the Impala

                             **22.5 ft**

**270 in**

**_Hand Width:_** Misha photo measurments

                             Hand Length: 1.25" | Palm Length: 0.625" | Finger Length: 0.5625" | Palm Width: o.5625"

                 Ratio (inches):

                             o.5625 : 1.25   |           x : 270

                                         x          =          121.5 in

**x          =          10.125 ft**

**_Palm Length:_** Misha photo measurments

_Hand Length: 1.25" | Palm Length: 0.625" | Finger Length: 0.5625" | Palm Width:_ 0.5625"

                 Ratio (inches):

                             270  :   x          =          1.25 : 0.625

                                         x          =          135 in

                                         **x          =          11.25 ft**

**_Finger Length:_** Misha photo measurements

                             Hand Length: 1.25" | Palm Length: 0.625" | Finger Length: 0.5625" | Palm Width: 0.5625"

                 Ratio (inches):

                             1.25 : 0.5625   =          270 : x

                                         x          =          121 in

                                         **x          =          10 ft**

**_Palm Width:_** Misha photo measurements

                             Hand Length: 1.25" | Palm Length: 0.625" | Finger Length: 0.5625" | Palm Width: 0.5625"

                 Ratio (inches):

                             1.25 : 0.5625   =          270 : x

                                         x          =          121 in

**x          =          10 ft**

**_Weight:_** BMI

                 **BMI=weight in kg/height in cm**

                             Misha: 6 ft, 180 lb - BMI: 24.4

                 205.5 ft = 6233 cm

                             x/6233             =          24.4

                                         x          =          152085 kg

                                         **x          =          152 tonnes**

**_Hand Area:_ (**length)(width)

                 _length: 22.5 ft | width: 10 ft_

_**Area (including palm) : 225 ft 2**_

**__ **

 


End file.
